Witches Of Earth Episode 07
is the seventh episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. In this episode, the girls want to know more about Shinju. Synopsis The episode starts at the Shiro Private Middle School as Sayuri tries to talk with Shinju during the whole day but Shinju just refuses to talk to her as she has got nothing to tell them. As Miho wonders if something had happened, Ciel said that she wasn't sure either. After Shinju left with Miho, Sayuri noted that she always thought that Shinju was a bit strange and Ciel couldn't help but agreeing. On the roof of the school, Miho wondered if something happened, as she couldn't remember Sayuri or Ciel talking with them that much. But Shinju just told her that she'll tell her later and not to worry about it. After school, Shinju and Miho were followed by Sayuri and the others, keeping an eye her. After a while and after trying to ignore them, Shinju told them to come out of the shadows and stop following her and her friend. Chiasa then showed herself, apologizing, calling her "Angel-chan". Hearing the new nickname, Miho couldn't help but laughing and Shinju got angry, repeating herself and told Chiasa to not call her Angel-chan or any other kind of angel. As Chiasa remembered that she didn't know her name, Ciel didn't hesitate to introduce Shinju with her full name. Thinking about her name, Kohaku remembered that there was a teacher at the tennis camp with the same name and found out that Shinju's mother was a teacher at the Shiro Private Middle School. Annoyed by the five, Shinju told Miho to leave now as she doesn't want to spend time with them more than needed. However, Naomi was not able to stop Chiasa to find out what Shinju was going to do and as they followed them more carefully, they found out that Shinju loved Water Candy and cats. As Miho told Shinju that she should calm down when the others are around, Shinju was surprised and told her that she didn't want to act like that, but can't take Chiasa and the others serious either. Surprised to hear that Shinju won't be able to fight together with the other five, Ultra attacked Shinju and Miho. Shinju, who had seen the attack coming, dragged Miho away and transformed into Kotsukai Wendy. Shocked, Miho realized that this must be the reason why Shinju was acting odd lately. As it looked bad for Wendy again, Phoenix and the others arrived, assuring her that they will not leave her alone, no matter if she is a Elemaiden or not, she is a magical girl after all. Shocked, Wendy watched them fighting and how Phoenix finished the monster with her attack. At the end, Wendy repeated her invitation to come over, as she has to show them something, she can't do in public. Finally, Vivid wondered if it was fine to have Miho watching her transformation but Wendy stated that she won't keep it as a secret and Miho said that she was glad to know that. Major Events *Chiasa called Shinju "Angel-chan" for the first time. *Chiasa, Kohaku and Naomi learned that Shinju's mother was a teacher. *It was revealed that Shinju loves Water Candy and cats. *Kotsukai Wendy's transformation was shown for the first time. *Kotsukai Wendy agreed to fight along side the other girls. *Miho saw Pearl transforming into Kotsukai Wendy. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Shirosora Shinju/Kotsukai Wendy Mascots *Isabella Villains *Ultra *Kurokiza Others *Minamino Miho References Category:Next Gen Episodes